Nightstar
Nightstar is a tall, long-legged, fluffy, muscular, long-furred, black she-cat with tall, pointed ears and wide leaf-green eyes. History In the Super Editions Squirrelfern's Secret Coming soon... Petalstar's Tale Nightkit is a RiverClan she-cat born to Flamestar and Icestorm, along with her sister Aspenkit and her brother Firekit. She is first seen after Petalpaw and Grayfoot hear a high pitched wailing near Sunningrocks. Nightkit struggles in the river, her head above the surface for a moment before disappearing under the water. Grayfoot dives into the water and grabs her, slowly dragging her back to the shore on ThunderClan territory. Nightkit lets out a weak cry and starts to shake, cold from the water. Petalpaw wraps herself around Nightkit and licks her fur backwards to warm her up. Grayfoot comments that she reeks of RiverClan. Nightkit starts to knead her paws on Petalpaw's belly, crying out for milk. Grayfoot nudges her until she stops wailing and introduces himself and Petalpaw. Nightkit introduces herself and explains that she had been hunting when she fell into the river. Grayfoot then asks if she can manage the walk back to RiverClan, which she annoyedly retorts that she can. Petalpaw purrs and tells her to lead the way. With her fur dried, she is fluffy. Nightkit takes a while to reach the stepping stones, still tired from her struggle in the water. When she reaches the stones, she flops onto her side and cries to stop. Grayfoot hisses that if she hadn't left camp, she wouldn't be so tired, and picks her up in his jaws. After the three cats reach the RiverClan bank, Grayfoot places her on the ground, and she begins playing with a leaf. After a while, a RiverClan patrol arrives, and Nightkit's mother, Icestorm, rushes to her daughter. Nightkit squeals and runs to meet her mother, who covers her in licks. Ferngaze angrily asks Grayfoot why he is with Nightkit, and the warrior suggests that she ask the kit herself. Ferngaze sternly asks Nightkit what she was doing, and Icestorm echoes the question. Grayfoot points out that if he and Petalpaw hadn't stepped in, Nightkit would have drowned. Nightkit seems to shrink in size as she sheepishly apologizes to Icestorm, who exclaims that she could have died and wraps her tail around her. As Grayfoot and Petalpaw leave, Nightkit calls goodbye and thanks them. Later, although not seen, Pinepaw asks Petalpaw why Nightkit was in the river, and Petalpaw explains that she had been 'hunting'. He purrs and comments that she must have caught a lot of water. Four moons later, Nightkit is now an apprentice with the name Nightpaw, her mentor being Ripplesplash. As Petalpaw journeys to Fourtrees, she excitedly thinks to herself that she can't wait to see Nightpaw again, having met her at the previous Gathering. Petalpaw thinks back with amusement to when she had rescued Nightpaw from the river. She then invites Pinetail to come meet Nightpaw with her. He asks her who Nightpaw is, and Petalpaw realizes that he's jealous. Pinetail is surprised to see that Nightpaw is a she-cat, not a tom. Nightpaw is standing beside her sister, Aspenpaw, who is awestruck by Pinetail. Amused by her sister's reaction, Nightpaw shoots Petalpaw a humourous look. Nightpaw warmly greets Pinetail, saying that it's nice to meet him. She then turns to Petalpaw and asks if she'd heard that Squirrelpaw is stuck in her camp for mixing up the herb store. When Nightpaw sees Petalpaw and Pinetail sitting close together, she teasingly asks when they should be expecting kits. When Pinetail murmurs maybe one day, Nightpaw exchanges a shocked glance with Aspenpaw. As the Gathering begins, Petalpaw happily thinks that Nightpaw is one of her best friends. Thornstar comments that ThunderClan is thriving, and the apprentices' training is coming along well, and Nightpaw whispers to Petalpaw that he's talking about her. When Pinetail meows that the leader had been saying he could see Petalpaw as leader one day, Nightpaw lets out an impressed gasp. When Cinderstar begins to accuse RiverClan of stealing prey, Nightpaw stiffens and admits to Petalpaw that she had accidentally crossed the border when hunting a vole. She forces her fur to lie flat and quietly prays that she hasn't caused a battle. Without warning, Nightpaw stands up and admits to the leaders how she had accidentally strayed over the border hunting, explaining that she doesn't want a battle to happen over her mistake. Rather then growing angry with her, Cinderstar looks at her with respect. The leader tells her that she is brave to admit her responsibility, but that she should not go unpunished. Nightpaw nods and ducks her head, sitting again. Petalpaw nudges her, calling her crazy. Two moons after the Gathering, the morning after another Gathering, Spidereye tells Petalpaw of how it was revealed that Nightpaw is missing, and that Birchstar has admitted he has captured her in ShadowClan. Petalpaw realizes that her earlier dream about a friend being in danger was about Nightpaw. Petalpaw then hurriedly goes to Thornstar's den, where she urges him to attack ShadowClan to drive out Birchstar and save Nightpaw. Petalpaw explains that she had a dream where an ancient ShadowClan medicine cat came to her and told her, though not directly, that Nightpaw was in danger and needed to be saved. Eventually, Thornstar agrees. During the battle with ShadowClan, Petalpaw hears a familiar face call her name and turns to see Nightpaw's green eyes glowing from within a den. The two she-cats embrace, and Nightpaw explains that Blossomcloud, Mistpaw and Whitepaw would like to fight on ThunderClan's side. Three days after the battle, when Petalpaw has recovered enough to wakeup, she anxiously asks Rosecloud if Nightpaw is okay, which the medicine cat promises she is, and that she has returned to RiverClan. More coming soon... Nightstar's Prophecy Nighbreeze first appears in the prologue, during a battle. She is attacked by a warrior and gravely injured on her flank. As she falls to the ground she thinks to herself that she is dying, and can just make out the outline of her sister, Aspenpaw. She weakly calls out to Aspenpaw, who urges her to stay awake, reminding her that she is deputy and her Clan needs her. Nightbreeze tells her she wishes she could before closing her eyes. Nightkit is born to Icestorm and Flamestar, with her littermates Aspenkit and Firekit. Nightkit and her siblings are playing a game of mossball. Icestorm scolds the three kits for annoying the warriors with their arguing, and Nightkit is embarrassed to be scolded in front of the apprentices Troutpaw and Cinderpaw. She silently blames Aspenkit for getting in trouble, then decides to show the apprentices that she's not just a kit by hunting. Nightkit walks over to a small pool of water by the camp wall and crouches down like her father had shown her. When her father suddenly yowls from Highrock, she is startled and falls into the water. Icestorm rushes over and pulls her from the water. When Nightkit notices Troutpaw and Cinderpaw laughing, she thinks to herself that maybe she is just a kit. She pushes her mother away and goes to see what the meeting is about. It is revealed that the meeting is for the making of new apprentices, and Nightkit excitedly thinks to herself that she is going to be made an apprentice. When Flamestar turns to Sunkit and Alderkit, Nightkit sighs, remembering that she is only three moons old. Nightkit is envious when Alderkit is apprenticed to Pikeleap, the RiverClan deputy. After Troutpaw, Cinderpaw and Cloudpaw become warriors with the names Troutstream, Cinderwhisker and Cloudfang, Nightkit refuses to cheer for them out of jealousy, but a voice at the back of her head urges her to be happy for them, as her time will come. Three moons later, as Icestorm is grooming Firekit, Nightkit hisses that he is getting dirt all over her fur. When Flamestar comes to check on his kits, Nightkit puffs out her chest proudly. She thinks that she can't believe she's finally being made an apprentice. As she watches Firepaw rush to touch noses with his mentor Yewtail, she thinks that he is too energetic, and she will have to be more calm. When it's Aspenpaw's turn to touch noses with Ferngaze, Nightkit finds that she seems too nervous. Finally, Flamestar announces that her mentor will be Ripplesplash. She confidently pads over to her mentor and touches noses with him. He asks if she is excited, and all she can manage is a nod. As the meeting is dismissed, Nightpaw follows her mentor to the side of the camp, excitedly wondering what the territory will look like. When Ripplesplash tells her that they are going to tour the territory, she asks if Aspenpaw and Firepaw are coming too. Nightpaw thinks that normally she would be annoyed waiting for her littermates, but that she's too excited to care. When the two apprentices and their mentors arrive, she purrs that it took them long enough. The six cats then leave camp, and Nightpaw gasps as she can see all the way to Fourtrees. She then notices two cats in WindClan territory, and asks who they are. Ripplesplash explains that they are the medicine cats, Snaketail and Squirrelpaw, and compliments her for spotting them. Nightpaw is proud of his praise, and scampers ahead to join the rest of the patrol. When they near Fourtrees, a new scent crosses her nose and she hisses that it smells, wondering what it is. Suddenly, a ShadowClan apprentice comes running at them, startling Nightpaw. A brown tom comes running after her, yowling for her to stop. The two cats are revealed to be Mistpaw and her mentor Tigerfoot. Nightpaw glares at the ShadowClan apprentice after she calls her a kit, and retorts that she's no smaller than her. Nightpaw thinks to herself that Mistpaw sure acts like a kit. When Yewtail hisses about how Mistpaw was wrong, Nightpaw wonders how he can let one apprentice get on his nerves. Ripplesplash then tells the apprentices that he hopes they will be on their best behaviour, and Nightpaw wonders why. She lets out an excited purr when he tells her the three of them will be attending the Gathering that night. At the Gathering, Nightpaw sits at the edge of all the cats alone, feeling lost. She thinks of how Aspenpaw had left her to sit with Lilypaw from ThunderClan, while Firepaw had gone to speak to Thrushwing of ThunderClan and Whitepaw of WindClan. The only cat she recognizes is Mistpaw, but she thinks to herself that there is no way she will go speak to her. Out of the corner of her eye she sees two cats padding her way. One is a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, and the other is a thin brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. She recognizes the brown she-cat as Squirrelpaw. Nightpaw thinks that the silver tabby smells of leaves and moss, and realizes she must be from ThunderClan. The she-cat introduces herself as Petalpaw, and Nightpaw is proud of herself when she confirms she is from ThunderClan. Nightpaw dips her head, trying to seem mature, and introduces herself. Petalpaw asks if she's a new apprentice, which makes Nightpaw embarrassed. She thinks that she had hoped not to reveal she was practically still a kit, but decides that the two apprentices seem nice enough and admits that she had just been apprenticed that day. Squirrelpaw is shocked by this, and reveals that she had been training for eight moons. Nightpaw can barely believe it, then remembers that medicine cats train longer than warriors. She then asks Petalpaw how long she has been training, who reveals that she's been training for three moons. Trivia * Wolfspeck has mistakenly been listed as her mentor. * She still loves Mosscloud, but she has chosen to put her Clan first. * She will choose Mosscloud in StarClan. * Nightstar still cares deeply for Petalstar, but she is too concerned with cutting off ties with ThunderClan to keep their friendship alive. ** Kate imagines that this is very hard for her to do, and that she feels bad for Petalstar. Character Pixels